


Making Due

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Arcee finds out the hard way that the consequences of her actions can arrive sooner then anyone was expecting.  Sequelish to Making Peace.





	Making Due

“Say that again?” Arcee asked, attempting to wrap her processor around what she'd just heard.

“I told you, I'm carrying,” Airachnid answered, reclining back in her seat.

“This soon though?” Arcee asked, “I've been using firewalls this whole time!”

“Don't act so surprised. You know full well that those things aren't completely effective. Not to mention what I went through before the war even started,” 

“You've never actually told me about that chapter of your life in any detail,” Arcee answered, snorting slightly.

“Well, I was a dancer. The keepers there drugged us with something that made it very easy for us to conceive with those that rented our bodies from them,” Airachnid stated, reclining back, “We found ourselves conceiving almost constantly whenever we happened to entertain others in our free time after we finally freed ourselves from those bastards,”

“You could just say that you were fragging,” Arcee grumbled, “And you're telling me that you knew this was going to happen?”

“I'm saying that I knew it could happen, even I'm surprised that the effects have continued this long though,” Airachnid muttered to herself, “But that hardly matters at this point,” she added, “Not that I'm going to demand that you help with the little one. I simply thought that you should know about the whole matter. I'm not foolish enough to think that you'd want something to do with my child,”

“To the pit with that idea if you think that I'm letting you raise a sparkling to be as sadistic as you already are!”

“You never complained about that when we were making this little one,” Airachnid teased.

“T-that's completely different from what I'm talking about,” Arcee said, turning away sharply, “And you know full well already,”

“Yes, but you're so much fun to harass,” Airachnid answered, grinning smugly.

Arcee couldn't stop herself from glaring after that remark, feeling her face-places warming considerably. She didn't need to be thinking about their previous activities that had resulted in their situation.

“I need to clear my head,” Arcee said, standing up suddenly and making her way out of the room before anyone could figure out what was happening.

 

Collapsing against the door once she was inside the room the Decpticons had granted her on the ship, Arcee attempted to take the information she'd been given. Was she going to be successful at this? Should she simply step away and leave raising the sparkling to Airachnid. She actually seemed eager to becoming a creator, unlike herself who was still feeling doubtful if she even wanted the responsibilities attached.

Listening to the pings sounding from her communication device, Arcee was surprised to think someone would be contacting her at this hour. Reaching after the activator, she was pleasantly surprised to see Jack's image greeting her. She still found herself surprised at just how relatively fast humans aged as she looked at him there.

“What's new, Jack?” Arcee asked, attempting to keep her voice even despite what she was dealing with now.

“Nothing in particular, just haven't heard from you guys in quite a while. Was starting to worry, you about you guys,” Jack said, “What's bothering you?” he asked, catching her off guard.

“What makes you think something's bothering me?” she asked, trying to sound normal.

“Arcee,” Jack started, “I've known you long enough to know when something's not right. Can't say I've figured out how to know what you're thinking,” he added.

Arcee found herself smiling at the comment before remembering the situation she was currently in.

“You really want to know what's been happening?” Arcee asked, her voice dropping, “Well, I just found out that I'm going to be a sire,”

“Um, congratulations?” Jack offered, attempting to wrap his head around the news.

“Yeah, I'm not sure either right now,” Arcee answered, rubbing her face-plates, “I've never really had the chance to even think about creator-hood throughout the war and now, now...” she sighed, leaning her head back against the door.

“Not something you were expecting to have happen?” Jack asked, “I should patch you through to mom for a little while instead,” he tried to laugh.

“You were a surprise?” Arcee asked.

“I was an accident,” he answered, deadpan, “Mom didn't hide that from me when I started asking. My father bailed the day after she told him. That puts you over top of him since you're actually concerned about what's going to happen with the little one,” 

Arcee was surprised to be listening to this. But it certainly put much of June's behavior over the years into perspective. How had that thought not occurred to her sooner? Simple answer being that there had never been the reason for such things to cross her processor before today. 

“I don't know how I'm going to manage to do this right, even if it were with someone I intended to build a life with, and now it's with her?” Arcee grumbled, her processor still trying to wrap around everything happening that day.

“If I had the answers, you know I'd be sharing them,” Jack answered, attempting to sound comforting.

“Thanks,” Arcee answered.

“Look, you're already trying to get yourself together and figuring out how you're going to handle things. I'm hoping you've got time to get things together, right?” he asked.

“For a pair of our size classification, it should be about ten of Earth years, give or take a few months,” Arcee answered.

Jack was silent for a moment, attempting to digest the information.

“Well, at least that means Miko and I have time to throw you two a baby-shower,”

“What's a baby-shower?”


End file.
